Watching, not touching
by UneLore
Summary: Rival" that was the word they used for their 'relationship', but we all knew they were more, I would even go as far as to say they like each other, even more then friends. Though liking another guy would never even cross their minds.... or so we thought


_This was written as a thanks for my 7k pageviews on my page on DA :happygrin:_

_Hope you all enjoy it, just as I enjoyed writing it_

* * *

They had been friends most of their lives, friends might be taking it to far. But there wasn't really any other word for what they were, except if you asked them; "Rivals" "Archenemies". We all knew that behind their arguments, fights, glares and foul words, they did enjoy being near each other. Of course neither one of them would ever agree with that. I would even go as far as to say they like each other, even more then friends. Though, liking another guy would never even cross their minds... or so we thought.

--

"Was that just Sasuke-kun walking out from the store? Holding a bouquet with roses?" I asked my friend before we rushed into the flower store. "Ino? Did Sasuke-kun just buy-"

"He bought roses, red roses." Ino answered still looking shocked after the costumer that just left. "They stone-cold-bastard bought red roses and a small card to go with it."

"He did what? Why and who did he buy those for?" I asked though no one of us knew the answer of that question.

--

"Naruto, open up!" He rushed over to the door and opened up for his friend. "Naruto? Have you been cleaning?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned, one of his famous smiles.

"Yea, I thought I would do some spring cleaning before I get any longer missions." His friend looked at him, eying him from top to toe. "Hey, why are you staring?"

"I just thought there would have to be something wrong, I mean my friend Naruto never cleans. I had even gotten used to the used ramen-cups all over the place. You sure you aren't sick?"

"I am sure, I just thought I would do some cleaning. Thats all. And if you don't mind I would like to continue." His friend said good-bye and left him to continue his cleaning.

"Kiba-kun, did you just visit Naruto?" I asked meeting Kiba in the entrance to Naruto's building. "Was he- what's wrong Kiba-kun?"

"I- he were cleaning. I'm not talking taking out the trash cleaning, I'm talking about changing his sheets-scrubbing the floor-doing his laundry-doing the dishes kind of cleaning."

"He was doing what now?"I asked not really believing what Kiba just told me.

"Go upstairs and he's apartment is almost spotless. It's kinda creepy when you think about it." With that he waved me off and left. I thought about confirming what I just been told when I sensed Sasuke coming closer, 'Why aren't he holding his chakra in, like he usually does?'. Not wanting to ask him face-to-face I jumped up to the nearest tree and waited for him to come closer. He surprised me even more when he showed up with the flowers and walked into the building. I watched him walk up the stairs, stopping outside Naruto's door, knocked and a smiling Naruto opened. This is where my suspicions where answered, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek and Naruto smiled then took Sasuke by the hand and led him inside. I almost fell out of the tree when I saw it. I knew all along there where something more to their stares and forceful battles. And now I found out the truth; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were together. Then all these other questions hit me; How long had they been together? How far had they gone? And the most important Who was on top? These I needed answers to. I jumped up on Naruto's balcony, without any sound. Moved closer to his half opened door and I spied inside.

"Happy anniversary, Naru-chan." Sasuke gave him the flowers and kissed him, on the lips. Naruto put his arms around Sasukes neck, kissing him back.

"Thank you, Sasu, happy anniversary to you too. I made dinner." He happily told his boyfriend, walking into the kitchen part of his apartment, pulling out a vase for the flowers. Which he placed at the center of the already set table. How could Kiba miss to tell me about Naruto making dinner? Next thing I saw was Sasuke placing his arms around the smaller boys waist, kissing his neck. Naruto smiled then put his hands over Sasuke's; "I missed you so much, Sasu."

"I missed you too, I got so angry when Tsunade told me that I had to do this mission without you."  
"At least you hand the others with you." Oh that's right, Naruto had gotten a mission, alone. And Sasuke had been even more pissed then usually during our mission, how much sense things made now. All the times when either one of them seemed so frustrated for no reason, it was all during missions they've been separated. All the times they both looked flushed after an afternoon of training, oh shit, what kind of training had they really been doing all those time? During my internal conversation they now stood face-to-face, well Naruto was pushed against the wall griping hard at Sasuke's shirt as said man had started an assault on Naruto's neck and his hand where roaming over Naruto exposed chest. I felt my cheeks heat up by the scene that unfolded before me, yet for my better judgment I couldn't turn away. These two boys, men, where my friends and I really should give them their privacy then I shivered as I heard Naruto moan in pleasure. I really shouldn't be here. Then I heard my name being called down on the street, in panic I jumped of the balcony down to who ever called my name, I stole a glance back just to find nothing on the balcony to suggest they had actually heard my name or me.

"What?" I snapped at Ino, when I turned to face her. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst but asked me instead what the hell I had been doing. I told her to be quiet and follow me. Seconds later we where both on Naruto's balcony, spying on our former crush and our soon-to-be Hokage. They had moved forward on the little time I had spent away from the door, now Sasuke where on his knees giving extra attention to Naruto's ejected member. I could feel how my whole body heated up, as I watched Naruto's dick disappeared into Sasuke's mouth and listened to his moans then the muffled moans of the raven haired beauty. Seconds later I could hear Sasuke's name being screamed and I watched how said man swallowed the cum from his panting boyfriend. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto when the blond moved down to his lover on the floor, pulling said mans shirt up over and of his head before gently kissing and sucking on the exposed flesh. As Naruto slowly made Sasuke lie down I felt how my hand got squeezed and I heard both our heavy breathing when we both watched Naruto pulling Sasuke's pants and boxer of and started sucking and nibbling on his member before putting three fingers above Sasuke's mouth. As they must have done this many times before, Sasuke sucked and licked as he himself got sucked and licked. Sooner then we expected Naruto prepared Sasuke, then slowly pushed inside. I knew watching them was wrong, but it was as if I were clued to the spot I was sitting in and so where Ino. Now he started moving, in-out, slowly at first then he picked up his speed as Sasuke told, yelled, him to do so. Sasuke scratched Naruto's back, even drawing blood, this made Naruto moan load before slamming into Sasuke, making him shiver and see start as he hit his sweet spot. I don't really know what happened after that, because I was clued to his balcony a long while after they moved them self to take a shower, though I could hear they we're at it just as they we're all over each other when they had gotten out of the shower and into Naruto's bedroom. But I did get home that night, because I had the best sex in my life with my lover. Though he couldn't understand why had been so eager to when I gotten home, since it was usually he who made the first move. But this time, I, Sakura, made my lover, Kakashi, scream my name before I screamed his...


End file.
